Forged Snowflakes
by Bookwormgirl202
Summary: "Katniss watched as the simple snowflake fell on the ground. She watched as it landed upon the others, forging its way into the thick, group of snow, no longer an individual, but a part of many snowflakes who've landed there as well. Life was similar. You live your life as an individual... Not even the strongest of loves can turn two people into one."Pre-Games Everlark.


**Hey everyone! This is a small Everlark drabble from when they were 12 years old. Just something small that's been on my mind for a while. It's quickly written so sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I hope you enjoy this, it's not that long but something I enjoyed writing. **

**Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Forged Snowflakes<span>**

* * *

><p>Soft flakes fell upon the cold concrete. Katniss watched as the simple snowflake fell on the ground, which was already filled with glossy white snow. She watched as it landed upon the others, forging its way into the thick, group of snow, no longer an individual, but a part of many snowflakes who've landed there as well.<p>

Life was similar. You live your life as an individual. Just one person, surrounded by others. But never forging together. Not even the strongest of loves can turn two people into one. And then, after living your life as individual, you die, and land from your fall as an Individual as well.

Eventually, after all the cries and unhappiness focused upon your death, you forge into the other deaths. Just another person who has passed away. A large, gigantic group of people who are no longer anything. Most of them are forgotten, some always remembered. And then those who will be remembered by family, until they die as well. Then you become nothing, a forgotten piece of a replaceable puzzle known as life.

The only way to always be remembered, is to do something no one else has done, or been brave beyond words. Something that's worthy of being in a history book, or on a wall remembering the bravest, strongest people.

Katniss always walks past the wall in her school, the one where a picture of every victor from every Hunger Games hung onto it in a frame. And in one of the frames, the largest one, was a picture of District 12 very own Haymitch Abernathy. Although he was currently 36, they still have 16 year old Haymitch on the wall, a stern look on his face.

Now, the man was an alcoholic idiot. She wondered why he was still on the wall. He wasn't something to be very proud of. He turned into man who was no longer worth anything, a man who the capitol destroyed.

They turned him into a monster without having to touch him at all. They'd turned him into a monster, by touching everyone around him he loved. That was the strongest way to turn someone into something they're not. To destroy them.

Katniss knew. She'd seen it happen to her mother when her father had died. The mines collapsed, and even though her mother wasn't inside them, she had collapsed as well. She had collapsed mentally. Katniss almost thought it was worse. Because she was there, and she was reachable. But at the same time, she _wasn't there_, and she _wasn't reachable_.

She remembers when she'd try to speak to her mother, ask her to cook, to clean to do something, to do anything at all. But she would just lie in her bed, staring at nothing but the wall aimlessly. Falling into depression was much worse than falling into death, Katniss thought. Because you don't have to feel death, but you have to feel depression.

Katniss would much rather not feel anything at all, than always feel something that made her want to die. She did not want to be her mother. Something empty, yet full. Something that was there physically but not mentally. She knew she would never have that happen to her.

Besides, Katniss wouldn't really have anyone to let down. She wasn't planning on having kids, and maybe not even a husband. The capitol might force her to go to reaping's, to take tesserae and to watch children she knew die every year, but they would never be able to force her to have children. There were enough other people in 12 to do so.

The Merchants children should be the ones to have more kids. They'd be able to feed them anyway. People in the Seam could barely feed themselves, let alone any one else. That's why Katniss wondered why the Merchants wouldn't occupy more of the district. But of course, this was the way the Capitol made it. So this was the way it would have to stay.

Suddenly, the recess bell rang, causing Katniss to awake from her deep thoughts and walk away from the little corner she would stay in every day, and head back towards the classroom. As usual, she was first inside considering the twelve year old hung out in the corner right by the doorway. She took off the leather jacket she had on and placed it back into the locker, her hands shaking due to the cold.

She tried to hurry so the other kids wouldn't all come in swarms of people as they always do, but she was too late when she saw the first group of boys in the far end of the hallway. Katniss took her time now, knowing there was no point, and that today, she'd be noticed.

The merchant boys all came forward in laughter, their cheeks rosy pink, and their thick, warm jackets coated in snow. They smelt like burnt wood, and bread and pastries. The group of six boys all went to their assigned lockers, still speaking to one another despite the fact that some are across the room from each other.

Eventually, one of the boys next to Katniss stopped talking once he noticed Katniss' worn out boots. Surprisingly, they were warm, but they had cuts in them and plenty of snow all over the top. But they were definitely old, and definitely too big. They were her mother's old boots.

What caught his attention, was that they looked like old merchant boots. But that was because they were. Her mother had taken most of her things with her once she moved into the seam, she had taken things the others in the Seam all wanted. It lead to many conflicts, some trying to trade them for other things, some trying to simply just take them.

But Katniss' father kept her things hidden. They were his wives things, and they were untouchable to anyone but her. They were the only things she truly had left of her home.

When Katniss was ten, her mother had handed them to her, considering Katniss' old boots were getting too old and small. Despite how big they were, they were warm and for the first time, they were the first things Katniss owned that kept her really warm during winter. Of course, due to using them so much, they became slightly worn out, but none the less, she used them every day, every winter.

"Aren't those merchant boots?" The boy asked, he had taken his cap off and his blond hair, like most of the other Merchants, was messy. His brown eyes formed in confusion and he wore a 'how did you get those' face.

Katniss didn't say anything at her first, instead she just took them off, placing on her worn out sneakers she was forced to wear for inside the class. But then, he asked again, much more irritated.

"Hey! I'm talking to you," the blond boy exclaimed, walking towards her now, the other boys just watching him. "I'll ask you again. Are those Merchant boots?" The last words seemed to linger in Katniss' brain, and she swallowed loudly.

"Yes," Katniss said flatly, trying not to seem frightful of him. Really, she wasn't. It was the fact that barely any Merchant had ever spoken to her directly, that was the part that bothered her. Most of the time, they were just insults she wouldn't acknowledge, things she could easily avoid, pretend nothing ever happened. She'd only spoken to Madge Undersee directly, but mainly because the two had no one else, and would use eat other as any source of acquaintance. She was the closest thing Katniss could call as a friend.

The boy's face fell in confusion, but then turned to a smirk. "How'd you afford that then? Seam brats can't afford things from where we live." He walked closer to her, four of the boys friends laughing hysterically, one of them looking… angry. Katniss looked at him, she knew him. She owed him, and yet he still seemed to… protect her. No, those weren't the right words. He simply wasn't getting into trouble is all. He never does.

"They're my mother's. From when she was younger," Katniss said, her tone strong, her back straight. Despite her strongest efforts of seeming the slightest bit of intimidating, all she seemed was a little taller.

"Oh right," the boy nodded, getting even closer, Katniss backing away, trying to go towards the class room, but another boy blocked the entrance. Besides, it's not like there was anyone to protect her. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. "Your mom is the traitor."

The same four boys laughed, a large grin upon their smug faces. But, of course, the one boy who still held the anger upon his face wasn't laughing. Katniss was about to speak again, to defend herself, but before any words came out, Peeta Mellark spoke first.

"Cut it out!" His voice boomed throughout the hallway, echoing into the distance. Echoing in Katniss' head. "Just leave her alone, you're not even being funny Luka." The boy, Luka, looked towards Peeta whose eyes rested on Katniss'. There was no expression on either of their faces, not gratefulness, no anger, nothing. They just stared at each other aimlessly, as if the other wasn't there at all.

"Oh come on Mellark!" Luka exclaimed, backing away from Katniss, the boy who blocked the door to the class room followed him, looking just as bothered. "It was just a stupid joke."

"Yeah," Peeta slurred. "Stupid is the right word." Luka shrugged at him, not bothering to argue with Peeta considering he never really spoke out like that, and when he did, there was a strong reason. A reason that laid in the deepest parts of his heart.

"Whatever," Luka finished, walking into the class room, the four other blond boys following him like they were lost. Katniss just stood by the door, watching them enter the room, one after the other. She wanted to turn her head, but she knew he would be watching.

Being ignorant to the little voices in the front of her head telling her to walk away, she listened to the even smaller voices in her heart for the first time in a long time. Immediately, she wished she hadn't.

There she was. Staring at her, a small smile forming on his chapped lips. His blue eyes seemed like shiny crystals burning their way through her soul. Katniss stared at him, the small details seeming much larger than they ever have before. Snow was thrown all over his blond hair, his jacket seemed slightly torn. And upon his eyebrow, a shiny cut which looked about a day old.

She didn't remember him with a cut like that yesterday at school. Had it happened at home? Had he been hit by his mother like the time she had seen him slap him across the head when she was eleven. Yet another time he seemed to have protected her.

Katniss didn't take it to the heart though. Peeta Mellark was kind to everyone, and he would've done that to anyone, whether it was Katniss or another kid from the Seam the Merchant boys would pick on. It was his nature. It was just something in his blood.

And although Katniss ignored it, she could swear that she felt some sort of pain when she realized it wasn't only for her. When she realized the kindness Peeta Mellark held in his heart, wasn't only strong for her.

Katniss opened her mouth, trying to say something, but it's like she ran out of words in her system. It was as though her body couldn't comprehend what she was trying to do. Peeta's smile just grew wider, and he walked closer.

Gently, he placed a warm hand on her cold shoulder. She wondered how his hand could be so warm despite the cold weather they had just been exposed to. Katniss saw him better now, his eyes even brighter the closer they were.

"You're welcome," he whispered lightly, almost inaudible. Yet, Katniss caught them, she caught the words and held them to her heart tightly. And when he let go, she swore she felt her entire body freeze.

Sometimes, she wondered how someone like Peeta Mellark, someone so much different than her, can make her feel like he understood her every word without even having to say them. How could he make her feel so warm, yet so cold at once? How could he make her feel strong when she was weak? How could he have an effect on her she thought no one ever could have?

How could he make her feel like her could comprehend her so much, as if they were the same person. As if they were forged together.

And then, for the first time in her young life, her young life filled with death and mistakes and pain and love and hate. A life filled with so many bad things, bad things that over powered the good, she felt like the good over powered the bad.

She felt like the snow she had seen fall on the other snow before. And although she thought two people could never forge together like snow could, that two people could never understand each other that way, she felt like she had been wrong.

She's never felt so wrong.


End file.
